Something Impossible
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: There exists a world where Scott McCall never moved to Beacon Hills in first grade. A world where Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore are best friends. Here, Lydia isn't known as the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills Highschool, but as the nerdy red-head who pines after the smoking hot Lacrosse Captain. This is a world of could-have-beens.
1. Prelude To Chaos

**Disclaimer:Teen Wolf belongs to MTV and the awesome Jeff Davis (and the other writers to which I do not know the names of), if it belonged to me Stiles would get a lot more screen time, not that I don't love the rest of the cast but... Stiles is bae. Anyway, to quote Shakespeare, "once more unto the breach"!**

 **That also does not belong to me.**

"Yo! Stiles! Been lookin' for you everywhere man" Stiles turned his head as he heard the familiar voice of one Jackson Whittemore, Captain of the Lacrosse Team, and Stiles' best friend since fourth grade.

"Dude, you know I have History with Mr. Stevens for third period everyday." Stiles smirked as he felt Jackson's arm go around his neck when he caught up.

"Well yea, but I mean I haven't seen you in three days. I missed my best bro" Jackson looked sheepish as he talked. Stiles had up and disappeared a few days ago, and while that wasn't out of the ordinary, this time he hadn't told Jackson about it. The captain had felt left behind.

"Sorry Jacks" Stiles apologized," Mom had another fainting spell so we took her to the hospital but then they told us her condition had gotten worse, so… We drove out to the city to admit her there, the doctors said she would receive better care at their hospital."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. Stiles' mom had been known to do this, that's why it hadn't been out of the ordinary for him to disappear every now and then. Him and his mom had the closest relationship Jackson had ever seen. It made him jealous every now and then, but Mrs. Stilinski always treated him like he was part of the family so he didn't mind too much. If her state had worsened, what did that mean for Stiles?

"They said she was going to have to stay there in order for her to get better and Dad's with her right now. I only drove back and showed up today so I could pick up the work for the next week. I don't wanna leave her side right now, dude." Stiles looked conflicted. But Jackson shook his head.

"No Stiles, I understand. I'll be fine. Just tell Mrs. Stilinski that I hope she gets better, and don't forget to call or else I'll drive over there myself." The lacrosse captain hugged his best friend as they arrived at the door to Stiles' next class. The young Stilinski tightened his grip on his Letterman's Jacket before releasing him.

"I promise I won't forget. And I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you why I had to leave, but you know how I am whenever this happens" Jackson nodded his head. Of course, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't? Whenever this happened, Stiles would go into his "mama bear" mode, as Jackson called it. The only thing he would be able to focus on was his mom. Every thought, about her safety. Jackson had witnessed it all of two times, and had it happen to him once so far. Stiles wouldn't just go into "mama bear" mode, just for Mrs. Stilinski. It would happen when people he cared about were involved. His mom, his dad, Jackson.

"Yea, I told you. I'll be fine. Me and Danny will hold down the fort. Just make sure she gets better."

"Thanks, Jacks. I promise I will." Jackson watched Stiles' face scrunch in determination before he entered the classroom. The teen made sure he was in his seat before walking to his next class... all the way on the other side of campus. He'd be late, but it was fine. Because Stiles had needed him, and he'd been there, just like Stiles always was and always would be for Jackson.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guys, first fanfiction so forgiveth me for the short length, I promise to write more next chapter, just bear with me. Oh, and please review, comments are appreciated.**


	2. Harbinger

**Short A/N: Okay so fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the entire summary so I'm just gonna put it here instead. Thank you TheHunterofFandoms16 for your review, I will continue this story, and thank you lacking a better name and rcha2011 for favoriting/following. Hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **"There exists a world where Scott McCall never moved to Beacon Hills in first grade. A world where Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore are best friends. Here, Lydia isn't known as the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills Highschool, but as the nerdy red-head who pines after the smoking hot Lacrosse Captain. This is a world of could-have-beens. A place where Stiles' mother still lives and breathes... But for how long? And how will Scott's arrival change the fate of this otherwise ordinary Beacon Hills?"**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing (except for the plot), if I did, Colton Haynes and Daniel Sharman would already be back and shooting scenes.**

 **Anyway, on with it. I give you Chapter 2 "Harbinger"**

Scott released a sigh as he stood in front of the doors to his new school. They had only just gotten to town a few days ago but his mom insisted he start school as soon as possible. His fingers were taught around his backpack strap, turning his head Scott glanced at the red Toyota twenty feet from where he was now. He waved to his mom before turning back towards the doors and taking a deep breath.

 _Might as well get it over with._

Just as he was reaching for the doors, Scott felt the breath get knocked out of him as a heavy mass collided with his chest. He heard someone, the heavy mass no doubt, mumble _sorry_ before sensing a rush of air, presumably the person leaving. The teen caught a glimpse of pale skin, a spattering of moles, light brown eyes, and an earthy scent just as the mystery person dashed away from him. The student was no doubt rushing to his next class. It would be fifth period by now. His mom had really needed the sleep, and he had been fine with the idea of missing a few classes as he tucked the blanket closer to her that morning. He wasn't in a rush to get to class and the lecture she had given him during the car ride over was worth it to see the lack of bags under her eyes.

Scott picked up the late note, to give to his fifth period teacher, from the gray cement(it had rained earlier that day) before straightening himself and grasping the door handles to Beacon Hills High. Opening the doorway, the wolf's keen nose was assaulted by a million different scents and smells. The scent of each student's' emotions permeated the room. Anxiety hung in the hallway like a thick fog. Pain, loss, fear, guilt, anger. There was so much of it. Their clothes reeked of it. Scott blamed teenage hormones. He had forgotten about having to adjust to the new scents, the new burdens, this school would present itself with. Then again, he had some demons of his own. Ones he really hoped hadn't followed him. He wondered how long they'd be able to stay in this town before running again. Scott couldn't remember all the names of the schools and towns he and his mom had been forced to leave behind, all the people. He blamed himself for his mom's unhappiness. The two of them had honestly thought the last town they had moved into would be the last town. That maybe they could finally just settle down, and enjoy life. His mom had met a guy, David, and he had made friends. People he thought he could be happy with.

But no, Scott had been foolish to hope. David had been one of them, one of the people who were trying to hurt him. His friends were caught in the crossfire. Lives were lost, just like they always would be around him. That's why his mom hadn't slept for days, it was starting to catch up to her. The amount of lives, some of them happy, she could have spent in the different places they'd run from. It exhausted her, physically and mentally, all the running they did. He knew she was tired, knew she wanted to stop three towns ago. But she still ran. Still insisted she go with him. Because he was her son, and no matter what, werewolf or human, she would still love him. Sometimes, he wished she didn't. Then maybe she could be happy. Running was his life now, ever since his first full moon. It always would be. Scott was an omega. A lone wolf without a pack. And lone wolves don't survive.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness, again, but I promise I'm working on writing more. Hope you liked it, and if you did please feel free to review and follow/favorite. The time at which the third chapter shall be up will depend on if you guys still think it's good or not.**


	3. Loved One's Plight

**Okay so I realized I made some punctuation errors in the first couple of chapters, thank you guest reviews for pointing them out (although I still need to fix those, eh I'll do them later). Hopefully, I didn't make those same errors in this chapter, again. Anyway, thank you for all the follows and reviews! Enjoy!**

 **But first a short disclaimer:Once again all rights to Teen Wolf belong to Jeff and the writers as well as MTV.**

 **I give you: Chapter 3-Loved One's Plight.**

Claudia stared at the white ceiling above her. John had left some time ago to get her some proper food, with the permission of her doctors of course. She felt like hitting herself. She had made a mistake when she thought they would have a few more years. In fact, they should have. But something had changed. A new variable had been introduced. She'd have to leave or else the Elders would strip her of her gifts. Claudia could stay, of course, put up a fight. The Elders would have the fight of their lives if she did that. Who knows who would win, anyway? Her bloodline stretched back to before the Order was even conceived. Her family stretched out all over the globe. They would come if she called. But she couldn't, the number of bodies that would pile up, from both sides, would be too much. She wouldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted to.

She loved her family, and because of that love, she would leave. Stiles, her beautiful baby boy, would have to be strong for the both of them after she was gone. She already knew how John was going to be. He would drown in his grief, and as much as it tore at her to tell him the truth, she couldn't even do that. Or else he would be forced to leave with her. And then Stiles would be alone. Of course Jackson would be there for him, but there were some things only family could understand. Even if he was very close to her son. Either way, Stiles would have to learn of his gifts on his own. Control them on his own. From the moment he had opened his eyes, she had known what would become of his fate. Known that at some point she would be forced to leave. Someone like her son needed to be able to harness his powers on his own. Because that was the road that lay before him. There was no guarantee as to if he would physically be alone, without a pack or a coven, but the fight to keep himself, to keep his Spark, would be his own. In the end, none would be able to help him.

Claudia nearly burst into tears at the thought of her Stiles, alone in the dark. Alone with those _things_ that she herself had had to fight with when she came to her own gifts. But it would be so much worse for him. He would be more than she could ever have been. And he would lose more than she could ever dream. Her sight became fuzzy as the familiar feeling of a vision robbed her of her breath. There he was, her baby boy, surrounded by-by… _a pack_. Ooh and it was a powerful one. She looked through each of them, into their very cores, and knew, she could trust them with her son. Each of them owed him something, but that wasn't why they stayed. It was because Stiles had fought for them, cared for them, even when they were at their lowest. Beside him was a red-headed girl, a _Banshee_ , she realized, with her hands on her hips, giving her son a a look of exasperation, but there was love in her gaze. Love in every single gaze that was directed at Stiles in the vision. She saw Jackson chuckling a ways off from where her son was trapped in the grip of a boy his age. A boy she had never seen before. He had tan skin, black hair, and his face to the sky as he laughed out loud at something Stiles said from his place underneath the boy's shoulder, where he was being noogied by said teen. Claudia would have laughed too, had she air in her lungs. She peered into the tan boys core before nearly pulling away from the vision in shock at what she found. She couldn't be more proud of her son at that moment. Surrounded in a grinning circle of various supernatural creatures, and right beside him, a _True Alpha_. Her face split into a wide grin. Of course her son would befriend a True Alpha, of all things.

She nearly lost the vision again when she saw his body go stiff before seeing his face turn right where her's would have been were she physically there. He looked straight into her eyes before smiling impossibly wide, even as a tear ran down his eye. She felt her own eyes grow moist from his gaze and the image that was in front of her. He was happy. Her son was so very _happy_. She was about to let the vision fade before her, but taking one last look into the cores of every being in it, she perceived what made her tightly shut eyes back in reality, spill tears. Each and every soul she saw was bound to her son's. So tight, she knew whatever would happen, nothing could break it. Stiles had claimed them as Family. A part of his soul given to each of them to cherish and protect. This was a bond completely unheard of in history or possibility. It was impossible. And it was Unbreakable.

Claudia wondered what the Order thought of such a monstrous thing. Because what Stiles was, and what he had given to his Family, was even stronger than the very foundations that made the Order so untouchable. And that, for sure, would shake the core of every single supernatural being that crossed paths with them.

She took a breath of air, allowing the vision to fade before her, then proceeded to open her eyes slowly, making sure they adjusted to the light. Just as they did, her husband walked into the room, hands full of fast food bags. She grinned as he tried to balance them all before dumping them on the table beside her.

"Didn't know what you might be craving, so I just got'em all." Her husband smiled at her as he gestured to the mess of different types of fast food and takeout.

"I'm fine with anything, John. But I hope you got some curly fries for Stiles when he gets here."

He picked up a small white bag with grease stains on it.

"Oh yeah, I didn't forget about those." She saw him roll his eyes as they both thought of their son's love for the oily snacks.

She remained silent for a moment, her mind still on the vision.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Clauds. You'll see."

She furrowed her eyebrows at his statement before realizing that he probably took her silence as worry for the future. She replayed what he told her in his misunderstanding, as her face slowly morphed into a satisfied grin.

"It really will, John. Everything is going to be just fine."

He smiled at her then, not understanding the meaning behind her words.

 **A/N: Apologies if I did make any more mistakes, young writer here, but if I did, feel free to correct me (nicely though, if you could). Sorry again if I dragged it out and bored you guys, I just really felt like I had to get a lot in there for it to make more sense later, but hey! I wrote more than the last two chapters/more than I usually write! So patting myself on the back for that one. Anyway, once again, how fast the fourth chapter will be up depends on if you guys are still interested. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. A Gleaming Blade

**Kay, so this one took me a while, because of school and all, but here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, you guys know by now I own nothing. Teen Wolf and all of it's amazingness does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 4: A Gleaming Blade**

Lydia stared into the mirror, loathing the face that stared back at her. She reached into her backpack on the sink in front of her. Finding what she was looking for, she gripped the item tightly before pulling her arm back towards herself, slowly. The redhead's face showed fear and fascination as the blade glinted in the light.

 _All it would take is one cut_ , she told herself. _It should be easy_.

And yet this would be the fourth time she had considered it, and failed to complete the task. Lydia was desperate. She had loving parents, spectacular grades, and a friend who cared, but even they couldn't protect her from the torment she went through everyday. She didn't want to burden anyone with her issues, so she kept it to herself. But it was gnawing at her from the inside. Her parents told her everyday how beautiful she was and how she was such the perfect child, but she didn't buy it. If she was so beautiful how come _he_ never looked at her? Much less even give her a second glance. No, she wasn't worth his time. One might wonder if she was so smart, having perfect grades and all, why she was so distraught over one guy. But, Lydia wasn't considering suicide because of an unreturned crush. The dreams plagued her, too. Or should she say, the nightmares. She dreamt of fire, an impenetrable dark… and red eyes.

The teen almost never got more than five hours of sleep nowadays. The undersides of her eyes were perpetually covered in bags, that was how she had learned to use makeup. After exploring the internet that day the nightmares first came, she was practically a pro at applying cosmetics. She knew which shade of blush would make her look like she got a full ten hours of sleep instead of the barely five, owned multiple tubes of the right kind of red lipstick that helped make her face pop, spent hours practicing the perfect designs for her eyeliner that would her eyes would draw people in, and when she had shown up to school the day after she had garnered many surprised looks, appreciative looks, but none from the person she wanted them from.

So when she got home she took off the lipstick and blush and eyeliner, until her face only had the foundation she used to cover up her sickly skin left. She was back to being same old nerdy Lydia the next day, but the fact remained none could tell she was hardly getting any sleep. She kept the foundations and the cremes but let the lipsticks and blushes and eyeliner tubes collect dust on her white and purple vanity in her bedroom. This was how she came to the conclusion of suicide. She had had pills, rope, even stood in front of a speeding highway, but she never had the courage to use them, to take that step and let the next car crush her skinny frame. Lydia gasped at the blade in her hand before jumping back, letting the gleaming metal object fall to the floor in front of her. When it finally made contact with the white tile, a clanging sound reverberated from it, the noise echoing in the spacious bathroom. Rushing forward, Lydia grabbed her backpack from off the sink, and dashed out of the room. Taking one last glance at her reflection, she pushed through the doors, stopping abruptly as she bumped into a fidgeting blonde girl. Erica, she believed.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Erica by the way." Erica(ha, she was right… great now she was talking to herself) hurriedly apologized.

"No really, it was my fault anyway. and Lydia." Holding out her hand, Lydia offered the girl in front of her a smile. She was clearly having problems of her own, what with her fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. Best not shove more onto her.

The girls shook hands before Lydia told Erica she had to get to class. Waving at the blonde as she left, Lydia hurriedly walked to her Algebra 2 class with Mr. Peters.

She didn't see Erica enter the girls bathroom and pick up the small blade she had left behind.

 **Author's Note: If I made any mistakes, don't flame me, just correct me politely, please. Anyway, sorry for not writing more, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review, your comments help me know people are actually reading this and not ignoring me.**


End file.
